


School

by Lilly_Riches



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Work In Progress, it's trash, just to let you know, warning this is terrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_Riches/pseuds/Lilly_Riches
Summary: Works that inspired me: Teacher's Pets by hirusenThis is probably going to be pretty bad. Updated randomly and sporadically.





	1. Chapter One

**Virgil**

“Virgil! Wake up! It’s time for school!” A loud voice screamed right into my ear. I hissed, almost let out a colorful rainbow of words, then realized it was my younger sister waking me up. Too young to hear cursing. 

“I’m up, Elicy, I swear.” I groaned. I didn’t want to get up. I didn’t want to go to yet another school. I hated school, it was a place of torture, and I was going to be the new kid. Again. I hated being the new kid. Elicy was gone when I actually got out of bed. I quickly threw on an outfit, making sure I had my hoodie. It was black with purple patches all over it. People made fun of me because it showed how “poor” I was, but it helped my anxiety, so I dealt with it. 

I walked downstairs to see Essy and Elicy at the table, eating Lucky Charms for breakfast. It was Elicy’s first time being in school, and I was worried about what people would think of her. How they would treat her. Essy was used to school, and she was relatively well liked. Maybe that’s how school would be for Elicy. She was a good kid after all. 

The bus ride was boring as ever, and school was no different. I got teased the moment I walked into the building. The guy’s name was De, short for who knows what. He had a bunch of lackeys with him that made sure no one interfered with what he was going to do. I was almost late to first period, which was math. I absolutely hated the subject, I could never understand any of it. Next was English, which I was relatively good at. I liked poetry and writing short stories. It helped me pass the time. My third class was biology, which was very boring-we didn’t learn anything. Fourth and fifth hours were world history and French, and I hated both of them. After French was lunch, where I got picked on by De again, the only difference being his lackeys weren’t there. Sixth hour was art, and it was probably the best class of the day. I loved drawing and painting. Again, something to pass the time. 

I should probably explain something. My parents didn’t want me because I was too whiny as a baby. When I was three months old, they gave me to my mom’s brother, who didn’t like me much either. When I was six months old, I went to live with his friend. His friend was a lot nicer and decided to keep me. His friend was single, but when I was two he found his wife. When I was five, Essy was born. That was when trouble started. His wife died, and he decided he didn’t want Essy because she looked like his wife. So he sent us away to his deceased wife’s sister. She had a lot of one night stands, and when Essy was five, Elicy was born. That’s when she decided she didn’t want us. However, she did keep us. She just decided to travel a lot, and we stayed home. She left us enough money to survive, and came back once a month to make sure we were alive. In short, we were latchkey kids. 

I was thinking about that as I walked to drama class. I hated acting, I wasn’t good at it, but I liked all the backstage stuff. That was the only reason I was taking the stupid class. Our teacher was a guy named Mr. Sanders. Somehow, I didn’t think this was going to be as bad as I thought.

**THOMAS’ POV**

I handed out a survey for all the students to fill out. I was going to need to get to know them if we were going to have any fun in this class. Otherwise, what would the point be? I started getting surveys back a while after, and one in particular caught my eye. 

**Name:** Virgil Ann Sanders

I found that to be a peculiar nickname, but I wasn't one to judge. My middle name was Elizabeth. Because my mom was a huge fan of the Producers.

**Best Subject:** English and Art

**Worst Subject:** Everything else

**Siblings:** I have two younger sisters

**Pets:** Nope

**Home life:** My mom travels a lot

**Hobbies:** Drawing, writing, sleeping

I smiled at the last one. Sleeping was a good hobby to pick up on. 

**Favorite color:** Black

**Why you chose to take this class:** I don’t like acting, I just like the backstage stuff.

**Anything else I should know:** I have anxiety

Poor kid. At least his father was home, right? And he had two sisters to keep him company. I looked around the room, seeing if I could find anyone that looked like a Virgil, and saw a kid in a purple and black hoodie. He had earbuds in, with black hair. His back was facing me, so I couldn’t see his facial features. I went back through looking through surveys, and another one caught my eye.

**Name:** Patton Picani

A friend of mine was Emile Picani, and he mentioned he had two twin boys. Maybe this was one of them. 

**Best Subject:** Lunch! And I miss recess

I could feel that. Recess was honestly the best part of school. 

**Worst Subject:** I’m not the brightest, but my grades aren’t too bad!

**Siblings:** I have a twin brother. He’s not always that nice, but he can be!

**Pets:** I want a cat but I’m allergic.

**Home life:** My mom works at the hospital, and my dad works from home. I love them so much, and they love me too.

**Hobbies:** I like to paint, and sometimes I write stories.

Maybe I could push Virgil and Patton to be friends. They seemed like they could learn to get along. 

**Favorite color:** I like pink and blue.

**Why you chose to take this class:** My best friend suggested it.

**Anything else I should know:** I get very emotional, very easily. I’m very sensitive, and I have some self-esteem issues. 

Oh boy. Well, being a teacher wasn’t always easy. I would make sure that Patton always felt okay, and I would have to keep Virgil’s anxiety at bay. I sifted through more surveys, and found who I assumed to be Patton’s friend. 

**Name:** Roman Prince

He already sounded like trouble. 

**Best Subject:** This class and probably choir

**Worst Subject:** Math, ugh! It’s so difficult. 

**Siblings:** Nope, and I’d like to keep it that way

**Pets:** I have a little pug puppy. He’s adorable.

**Home life:** I have two dads, and they’re amazing

**Hobbies:** I like to act, which is why I’m perfect for this class.

**Favorite color:** RED!!!!

**Why you chose to take this class:** I’ve always loved acting! I convinced my friend Patton to join me in this class.

**Anything else I should know:** I’m very loud and as some random kid called me, “extra.” And I will hurt anyone who tries to hurt Patton. Or any future friends I might have.

I had a trouble maker on my hands. Dear Evan Hansen, help me. Well, at least they were in the same class. Maybe Patton could keep him in check. I wondered if Patton’s brother would be in this class. I sifted through the rest of the papers, but he wasn’t there. Oh well. The last paper also caught my attention, because I learned who called Roman “extra.” 

**Name:** Logan Brown

**Best Subject:** Everything

**Worst Subject:** Socializing, though that’s not actually a class.

**Siblings:** None

**Pets:** No

**Home life:** My parents are both elementary school teachers

**Hobbies:** I like poetry and reading

**Favorite color:** Dark blue

**Why you chose to take this class:** It’s my mom’s dream, and I decided if she couldn’t make it come true, I will.

**Anything else I should know:** I’m not good with emotions. Earlier today, I got mad at someone and called him “extra.”

I smiled. If only all four of them were friends. They’d be such a rowdy bunch. This was definitely going to be an interesting class.


	2. Chapter Two

**Roman**

It was choir class, my last class of the day. Drama had been utterly boring, all we did was fill out a stupid survey, and then everyone went and did their own thing. I wanted to actually act and do stuff. Maybe choir would be better. I noticed the drama teacher was also our choir teacher. Interesting. Probably due to budget cuts. I hated that anything along the lines of arts and music were considered less important than other extra classes. 

I noticed that some people from drama were also in choir, along with some new faces. One of them was Patton’s brother. 

“Hey De! I didn’t expect you to be here.” Patton commented. The two of us had walked to class together. I didn’t particularly like Patton’s brother, but he didn’t like me either, so it was fair. I also noticed a boy from my art class. I wanted to say hi then, but he hadn’t looked like he was up for conversation. I also saw the boy who called me extra. I walked over to him. 

“Greetings, citizen!” I exclaimed. “I couldn’t help but notice you’re the person who called me extra earlier.” 

“Because you are.” He mumbled. 

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” I asked, curious. 

“I think it’s a bad thing. You act like you’re royalty or something, and higher class people are usually stuck up.” I took a moment to look at him. Really look at him. He wore a plain black shirt with a blue striped tie, and some khaki pants. His hair was a dark brown, and he had forest green eyes. He also had thick framed glasses.

“You wear glasses. You know, like a nerd.” The boy narrowed his eyes. 

“I have concluded I don’t want to talk to you anymore. You are indeed stuck up.” With that, he walked away. Maybe I had hurt his feelings. Before I could think about it too long, the bell rang. Oh boy! If there’s something I love as much as acting, it’s singing! My parents always said I had a voice of gold. 

“Alrighty class, welcome to choir. We’re not going to get any of our music today, because it’s still on it’s way.” The teacher explained. “So why don’t we get to know each other? Starting today, this is your choir family, and you will love each other when you’re in this room.” The glasses guy raised his hand, and I rolled my eyes. I had concluded that he was a jerk, and maybe he should look up the word stuck up in the dictionary. He’d find his name as the definition. 

“What are the rules?” He asked. What the heck? Who asks what the rules are? They’re probably going to be broken, and most likely by Patton’s brother. 

“Do you know who that is?” Patton whisper-asked me, gazing at Glasses. 

“He’s the one who called me extra earlier.” I responded, wondering why Patton was so interested. 

“There’s only a few.” Mr. Sanders? I think his name was, responded. “First, I expect you to always put your best effort in. But that really shouldn’t be a rule, that should be a more understood thing. My most important rule in here is NO. DRAMA. Whatever drama you have stays at that door, and is not allowed in this room. Save it for another class.” No drama? I could handle that. “Also, please be respectful to everything in the room and the people within it, but that should also be an understood thing. And what is your name? We’ll go around after that.” 

“Logan Brown.” Glasses answered. So his name was Logan. I mean, that could be transferred to logic, and he obviously seemed to think he was smart. I thought he was too judgemental for his own good. On his right was a girl with curly dark brown hair and baby blue eyes. 

“I’m Ellie Brown, Lo’s little sister.” She winked to the person on  _ her  _ right, a girl with amber colored hair and greyish blue eyes. 

“I’m Karu, and I’m non-binary. Just so there’s no confusion.” 

“They’re my babe. I give them hugs everyday!” Ellie announced, watching as Karu’s face started to heat up. On Karu’s other side was a girl with wavy black hair and emerald green eyes. 

“I’m Lilly Riches. Karu, Ellie, Sarvina, and some other people make up my squad. You hurt them, and I’ll slaughter you.” I assumed that Sarvina was the one next to Lilly, but she didn’t say anything. Apparently, she was sick, but couldn’t miss school. Across the room, there was a boy-FINALLY-and he was wearing sunglasses even though we were inside. 

“I’m Remy Coffey, and I’m the coolest person you’ll ever meet.” Was all he said. Deceit was next. 

“I’m De Picani.” Patton was sitting next to him, a bright smile on his face.

“I’m Patton Picani, De’s twin brother.” I followed him, introducing myself as Roman Prince. Obviously I was royalty.

“I’m Virgil Foster.” The boy next to me said, looking at the ground. With that, the entire choir had been introduced. Foster. What an odd last name. 

“I’m Mr. Sanders, your teacher. For those of you who had drama last hour, I am also the drama teacher.” The teacher explained. “Now, how about you all socialize and get along and make friend groups. I have teacher stuff to attend to.” With that, he pulled out his phone and went to his office. Probably texting a friend because there was nothing else to do until the end of the day. 

“Hi!” A bright voice sounded behind me. I turned around to see Ellie standing behind me, waving shyly. Her hair was really curly. “You’re that Prince guy, right?” I nodded my confirmation. 

“It is nice to meet you, Miss Ellie Brown.” I said, kissing her hand and winking at her. “And who is that fair maiden I see over yonder, waiting for you to sweep them off their feet?” Indeed, Karu had been watching us the entire time. Ellie giggled at my antics, face heating up a bit. 

“That would be my babe. Aren’t they amazing?” I could tell Ellie was someone who talked nonstop about their datemate. I excused myself from the conversation, feeling kind of awkward. I saw the kid from my art class-Virgil-talking to Lilly and Logan. I walked over, hoping maybe I could make peace with Logan. 

“Well, if it isn’t Princey.” Virgil smirked. Princey? Me? Sounded about right.  

“Well if it isn’t Count Woe-laf.” I fired back, smirking a bit. Lilly gasped, putting a hand over her heart. 

“How dare you insult a Series of Unfortunate Events like that! I can no long bear to talk to you.” With that, she walked away to talk to Sarvina, leaving me with Logan and Virgil. I didn’t really want to talk to Logan, I was still feeling sour about our earlier interaction. 

“So how are you, Calculator Watch?” I asked Logan, knowing he probably wouldn’t like the name. He rolled his eyes. 

“Do you have nicknames for everyone?” He asked exasperatedly. Before I could answer, the bell rang, and I smiled. Time to go home!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This reminds me of my choir class. Sarvina, Ellie, and Karu are my squad and based on my real life friends. I'm Lilly, obviously. A lot of these are just filler chapters to get the story going, but I promise I'll try to make it more interesting. Sorry if I don't get the characters quite right. Hope you're all having a wonderful day!!!


	3. Chapter Three

**Logan**

The next day, I went out of my way to avoid Roman Prince. I mean, I only had lunch and choir with him. It wouldn’t be too hard to avoid him at all. 

“What’s up, Lo?” Ellie asked me as she sat down next to me in the lunchroom. I sat with her and her friends because I didn’t have any friends of my own. Except maybe Virgil from choir, but I wouldn’t get my hopes up. Karu followed Ellie, sitting next to her. Lilly and Sarvina sat on the other side of the table. 

“The floor.” Lilly and Sarvina answered, much to my dismay. I thought they’d gotten tired of that, but apparently, I was wrong. I didn’t like being wrong. 

The four girls continued talking. Virgil appeared out of nowhere and sat next to Lilly, directly across from me. 

“Hi Virgil!” Lilly chirped. “How are you on this wonderful day?” Lilly’s main goal in life was to make everyone happy, even if it caused her pain. I didn’t understand it, really. Karu and Ellie didn’t notice, to busy flirting with each other. They were usually off in their own little bubble. 

“It’s not wonderful, it’s depressing.” He mumbled. Lilly frowned before smiling again, hugging Virgil. 

“Well, we’ll make it wonderful together! No one deserves to feel upset, it’s not a happy feeling.” Lilly said, letting go of Virgil. “I mean, we have drama together. I’ll sit by you and make sure nothing bad happens to you. Logan can join us cause he has drama too!” I gave Lilly a look. Lilly had a habit of doing things for other people/forcing people to do things. She liked having control. I blamed it on her family situation. 

“Yes, we can all sit together, and it will be satisfactory.” My tone was sarcastic, but either Lilly didn’t notice or she didn’t care. It was probably the latter. She continued chatting happily with Sarvina and Virgil, with the three of them deciding to make one sentence stories. I was scared of the result. Sarvina had a habit of making these stories very . . . weird and sometimes uncomfortable. However, with the smirk Virgil was wearing, I decided I feared him more than Sarvina. 

Sixth hour passed by quickly, and soon, I was in the drama room, sitting at a table with Virgil, Lilly, and Sarvina. Sarvina had been in plays since the age of five, and she loved acting. Lilly was just dramatic in general, and I suggested it would be a good class for her. Virgil was just in it for behind the scenes stuff. I noticed Roman was in the class and sighed. Why didn’t it surprise me? His friend was with him, as well as some other people. I recognized Kat and Ali, who were friends with Lilly and Sarvina. Others, I didn’t recognize. The bell rang, and Mr. Sanders walked up to the front of his class. 

“So, I figured we’d talk about what we do in this class. First, we’re going to learn about the history of theatre, and we’ll take some notes on that. All notes you have can be used on future tests if you have them. After that, we’ll learn about what goes into a play, and all the behind the scenes stuff. With that, there will be some assignments where you’ll have to act out a scene or something. Any questions?” No one raised there hand or anything. “Okay, so I think we’ll start today with a game, and then tomorrow we’ll start with notes. Does anyone have any suggestions?” Sarvina’s hand shot up into the air.

“Let’s do the dating game.” She suggested. “I want to be the guesser.” Mr. Sanders nodded and she went out into the hall. Lilly, Roman, and one of the boys from choir all went to the front of the room. 

“I want to be Joy from Inside Out!” The boy I couldn’t remember the name of claimed. 

“Ooh, I want to be Sharpay Evans!” Roman piped up. “I could so do it.” 

“I’m going to be Logan.” Lilly said. This was going to be embarrassing. With that, Sarvina walked back in to start guessing. The boy was contestant one, Roman contestant two, and Lilly contestant three. 

“Okay, contestant one. What’s your favorite color?” Sarvina asked. 

“Yellow!” The boy replied with a huge smile on his face. Sarvina then asked the other two the same question, and they answered pink and dark blue, respectively. Then Sarvina asked them each to tell her a random fact. 

“Happiness is good for your mental health!” 

“Draco Malfoy is hot.”

“Most toilets flush in E flat.” I mentally facepalmed hearing Lilly say that. I had been tired, and Lilly had asked me a question, but rather than admit that I didn’t give two sh*ts about what she was saying, I told her that fact. Luckily, Sarvina didn’t know about that incident, and neither did anyone else, but still. It was embarrassing. 

“Okay, who is your ideal dream date?” I had to admit, that was a good question to ask. 

“I would like someone who’s nice, and sweet, and kind, and happy. Just like me!” The boy who was supposed to be Joy exclaimed. 

“Someone who loves acting almost as much as me and knows that I’m better than him.” 

“Feelings are the bane of my existence, and having a significant other would just prompt me to feel something. That does not sound enjoyable, therefore, I do not have a dream date. Although, if I’m being honest, it’s contestant number one.” Everyone in the class started laughing, and I was going to kill Lilly later. The game continued, and finally, it was just Lilly left. To be honest, I think Sarvina knew it was me, but for some reason, this seemed to be enjoyable for them. Eventually, it stopped, and we picked new contestants. The game kept continuing like that for the entirety of class until the bell rang. Just one more class of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dating Game is the first game we played in my drama class. Also, summer is quickly approaching, and our school computers are going to be taken away. So, I might not update much, but I won't stop writing. Once we're back in school, I should update a whole bunch! I'll try to update once or twice before the school year is over. Hope you're having a wonderful day!


	4. Chapter Four

**Patton**

After school, I was at Roman’s house, as per usual. Except it got boring really quickly because Roman wasn’t actually there, he was auditioning for the play. I was just waiting for him to come back so we could hang out. Before I could really think about how bored I was, Roman came running into the room.

“I THINK I’M IN LOVE!!!!” He screeched, jumping on top of me. I shrieked in shock and Roman quickly got off of me. My face lit up in a huge smile, however, as I tackled Roman in a hug. 

“That’s great, kiddo! Who is he? Do I know him? What’s his name?” I started bombarding Roman with question after question, too excited to worry about him being able to answer them. 

“His name is Liam Chaucer, and he’s absolutely amazing! He’s so hot, and he seems so nice. I love everything about him!” Roman gushed. “He’s in my art class, and he was auditioning for the play. He’s a sophomore, with black hair and blue eyes. He’s a bit on the short side, but he’s really nice.” 

“That’s one of De’s friends.” I commented. Roman raised an eyebrow. 

“Really? I thought all of your brother’s friends were as evil as he.” 

“He’s not evil, he just has bad days. Everyone has bad days sometimes. Like that one time you got mad that you didn’t get the part you wanted and threatened to punch the director.” I explained. Roman had gotten suspended for three days for that. 

“That was one time, Patton. Deceit is known for bullying people on a daily basis. He’s been like this since we were kids. And we’ve been friends forever.” Roman looked dead serious. “But still, Liam is cute, and he’s not all bad, so I’ll let it slide. But seriously, there were a lot of people auditioning. That kid-Virgil, the dark and emo one-just came to see if he could work backstage. Mr. Sanders-who is also head of the drama club, organizes all the school plays, teaches band and choir, and is just generally awesome-said that was okay because not a lot of people volunteer to work backstage. I’m just worried that I’m not going to get in, although I’ve been in every single play during high school, and community theater.” 

“You’ll probably get the lead part. You’ve been acting your entire life. We’ve been friends forever, remember? I’ve been to all your performances. You’re a wonderful actor, you’re bound to get the part.” 

“You’re right, Patton. I am fabulous. Thank you, padre.” 

“No problem. We should do something together! I got really bored, sitting here waiting for you.” I pulled on Roman’s arm, trying to get him to come outside with me. “We could go to the park, or the library, or to my house.” I kept listing off suggestions.

“The library sounds good. Liam said he likes to go there after school.” 

“Do you have to stalk every guy you like? You’ve been doing it since you were five.” I joked. 

“Yes, padre, I must. How else am I supposed to get to know them?” With that, we walked to the library, which was two streets from Roman’s house. I lived across the street from the library, so I spent a lot of time there during the summer. I also helped with Storytime at the library during the summer, which was on Tuesdays. The librarians new me well.

“There he is!” Roman squealed, sitting at a table near Liam’s. Little did Roman notice, two boys were already sitting at the table. 

“Who is where now?” The boy I recognized as Logan was. He was in my drama and choir class, along with the boy who was sitting next to him. Virgil. 

“The guy I like is at that table.” Roman gestured. Virgil glanced up, eyes going wide at the sight of the man. Without a word, he got up and walked away. “Where are you going, JD-lightful?” 

“Make sure my sisters are okay.” He mumbled, walking away. I watched him go, knowing that was just an excuse. 

“You like a known bully? That says a lot about you.” The comment made Roman’s eyes blow wide with anger. I could sense a fight coming on.

“Excuse me?” Logan looked up at Roman finally. 

“I’ve seen him pick on kids before.” Logan said, seeming to be careful with his words. “He is a known bully. The fact that you like him-especially if you were aware of this fact-says a lot about the kind of person you are.” Roman’s guard went down, knowing Logan wasn’t trying to be mean. He sighed. 

“Well, he seemed nice earlier. I’ll keep in mind that he might not be the best, but I’m not going to completely get over him either.” Logan shrugged and went back to reading. Virgil came back with two girls. One had blonde hair, and next to her was a smaller girl with red hair. Neither of them looked like Virgil. The two girls didn’t look like each other either. “Are you sure those are your sisters and not kidnapped? None of you look alike.” Roman pointed out. 

“They’re my adopted sisters, and they’re cousins slash sisters.” Virgil explained. “It’s all very complicated and I don’t feel like explaining.” 

“Why not?” Roman pushed. 

“I don’t have to explain my life story to you, Princey.” Virgil retorted. The blonde haired girl glared at Roman. 

“Leave him alone. If he doesn’t want to talk, he doesn’t have to. Everyone has stuff they don’t want to share, and if you’re going to push it sure makes you seem like a jerk.” Her glare let up as she looked up at Virgil. “I want to go to the park. Can we go to the park?” Virgil smiled and ruffled her hair, to which she made a face at him. 

“Let’s go.” The red haired girl ran out of the library, followed by Virgil and the blonde haired girl. Logan sighed. 

“Do you have to be so you all the time?” Logan asked, obviously exasperated. “Obviously, he was uncomfortable with the conversation’s direction, and you had to keep pushing. It’s really a wonder you have any friends at all.” With that, Logan left the library as well. Roman turned to me. 

“I don’t think I want to stay here anymore. Can we go back to my house?” I nodded, and we left the library as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is too short. I feel like it should be longer. I feel like I should be working on Biology, considering I'm in Biology class, but it's the end of the school year and I don't care. I've already started the next chapter. Anyways, I hope you're all having a wonderful day!!!!!!


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a look into Virgil's personal life.

**Virgil**

Before we could make halfway to the park, Miss Monique’s car pulled up beside us. She was our ‘mother’ at this time. 

“Where have you been?” She demanded. “I’ve been worried. I came home while you were at school, waiting for you to show up, and instead, I find you skulking around, probably going to get yourself kidnapped!” 

“Sorry.” We chorused together. Her eyes narrowed. 

“Sorry, what?” 

“Sorry Miss Monique.” We weren’t allowed to call her mom. 

“Good. Now walk home. I expect you back within the next twenty minutes. Make me wait a second longer and you’ll be spending the night in the basement with no supper.” She sped off, leaving us behind. If we were lucky, we’d make it home in time. If we weren’t lucky, we’d end up in the basement with the spiders. So we trudged home, walking to our small house that was conveniently placed next to a larger, grander house on our right. On our left was Logan’s house. I like to think the two of us are okay friends. We didn’t know each other well, but Logan seemed like a decent person. 

Luckily, we made it home in time, but it was in vain. Miss Monique didn’t feel like cooking, and said if we wanted to eat, we had to make it ourselves. She would be gone by morning. I didn’t know if that made me happy, mad, or a little sad. Maybe a bit of all three mixed together. 

“Virgil, can we have spaghetti?” Elicy asked in a small voice. I noticed the tears in her eyes, not understanding why ‘mother’ lied to us. When I graduated, I was going to adopt them so they didn’t have to live with this anymore. 

“Of course.” Elicy smiled and skipped off to our room, Essy following her. I quickly grabbed a box of noodles, along with a pot, filling it with water.  **(Now to skip this because explaining how to cook is boring.)** We had dinner together like a nice little family-without a mother or father-and watched a movie together. Emo the Musical, because it was relatable. And We all liked the song Electrified because it was just adorable. We were a happy, content little family . . .

  
  
  
  


**Switch to third person POV for a while**

  
  
  
  
  
  


But it never lasts. Miss Monique came down and screamed at them. It went something like this:

Miss Monique: Why aren’t you in bed? This ruckus is hurting my beauty sleep!

Children: We’ll go to bed now.

Miss Monique: Too late now, I’m wide awake! You should be ashamed of yourselves. I take you into my home, feed you, love you, don’t beat you, and this is how you repay me? You deserve to be left on the streets to die, you don’t deserve me!

Children: We’re sorry, Miss Monique. We’ll be better, we promise.

Miss Monique: I suppose I’ll have mercy. Just this once.

Children: Thank you Miss Monique.

Miss Monique: You’ll sleep in the basement tonight, with no breakfast tomorrow. It could be worse, so I don’t want any grumbling. Now, into the basement or it will be worse. 

And that was that.  **(Back to Virgil’s POV)**

The basement was cold, damp, and crawling with spiders, ladybugs, and I think those were centipedes. Elicy was whimpering, clutching onto my sweater. She was scared of the dark, and any bug that had legs was terrifying. The more legs, the scarier they were. Millipedes were just f**king terrifying. 

“Hey, Elicy, do you want to know something?” I learned the best way to keep Elicy from freaking out completely was to keep her distracted. Luckily, I kept myself prepared for this. 

“W-what?” She whispered, tears already streaming down her doll-like face. 

“Ketchup was sold in the 1830s as medicine.” That was something Logan had casually mentioned to me because apparently I ‘looked bored’. Elicy loved ketchup. Listing off random facts that seemed fake and telling jokes and stories until she fell asleep worked like a charm. She was already rubbing her eyes, laying down on the three blankets we always kept for these instances. 

“Liar.” Essy contradicted. She had no problem with the bugs. She was used to this. She shouldn’t have to be, but that’s the way it was. “Ketchup can’t have been around that long.” I shrugged. 

“Whatever you say, princess. Don’t believe me, but I’m telling you it’s the truth. Anyway, what do you call a bear with no teeth?” I asked. Elicy was already softly snoring, while Essy sat up on her ‘bed’ awaiting the answer. 

“A gummy bear?” She guessed. I probably told that one before. I checked my phone. It was almost nine. I was going to have to get Essy to fall asleep. Usually she stayed up with me, but that was on weekends. It was going to be Friday the next day, so while it wasn’t that important she get sleep, she still needed it nonetheless. 

“Good job. Now, why don’t you lay down while I tell you a story?” I offered. Essy knew she wasn’t getting out of this, so she laid down and waited patiently. 

“Once upon a time, there was a brave prince.” 

“Prince Ethan,” Essy said tiredly. Good, she was sleepy. 

“Okay. So, Prince Ethan decided he was going to save his kingdom from the feared dragon witch that was trying to eat everyone.” I had overheard Roman telling Patton about this ‘dragon witch’ character he had made up as a kid, so I decided to borrow it. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind. “But it turned out that he didn’t need to do that. A magic wizard named-”

“Camden.” 

“A magic wizard named Camden had slayed the dragon witch. So Ethan, who was very grateful to Camden, brought the wizard back to the palace with him. The two became very close friends. And one day, they got married. Until the dragon witch’s babies killed Camden as revenge. The end.” Essy was already asleep. I thought she would have fought it more. Oh well. I should become a children’s story writer. That was such a great story. With the story playing in my mind, I laid down and fell asleep as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ethan and Camden is literally my favorite ship of all time. It's from my school. Also, I'll give you a link to the song Electrified, because it's awesome. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AaKOrUGOm8g Anyway, this will probably be my last update before school ends. School ends this Thursday, and we have finals tomorrow and Thursday. I'm going to keep writing, though, so expect a lot of updates when school starts again. Also, thanks for the kudos and hits and stuff. Hope you're all having a wonderful day!!!


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who finally updated this story! I was listening to a whole bunch of P!ATD songs while writing it up.

IT WAS FRIDAY!!! I was so done with school right now, I couldn’t even put it into words. Sure, there was no homework and that was epic, don’t get me wrong, but I wanted to do more in choir and drama. All we did in drama was take notes and do team stuff, and in choir we had to situate everything out for the rest of the year. It was all so boring, and I was glad the week was coming to the end. Patton didn’t share my enthusiasm, mainly because he found this guy that he thought was really attractive, but he wouldn’t tell me who it was and it was KILLING ME. However, I was doing my best not to push him. 

I wasn’t looking forward to drama, because I knew Virgil and Logan were probably still mad at me from the library incident. I also had them in choir, but we would be kept so busy I wouldn’t even realize they were there, and vice versa. Mr. Sanders was definitely one of my favorite teachers. 

I sat down in my normal seat with Patton, grinning as I noticed there were no notes on the board. That meant today was going to be a fun day-a game day. Mr. Sanders said there would be a lot of those, especially towards the end of the semester and when we had subs. I was excited to see what games we would be playing. 

“I know I said we’d be taking notes, but who wants to take notes on a Friday?” Logan, Lilly, and Sarvina raised their hands. 

“I want to take notes on how the human brain registers things and stuff. Then I would know what goes on in *sshat’s heads.” 

“Language.” Mr. Sanders reprimanded. 

“Sarcasm.” Lilly smirked. Teach rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything more about the subject. Lilly was so well known she could get away with practically anything. That girl was literally on a first name basis with the PRINCIPAL, and she’d only been in the school for what? Two or three days? Even I wasn’t that close with the teachers. “I want to play Change. Virgil and I go up, Logan’s the Change person. We have a scene in mind.” Mr. Sanders nodded, giving the okay. Virgil and Lilly walked up, both glaring at each other. I thought they were on okay terms?

“I get to keep Sir Fluffybottom Esquire.” Virgil started, eyes narrowing in Lilly’s direction. Her glare was just as icy, not backing down. What the heckity heck was going on?

“I bought our precious cat-” 

“Change.” 

“I bought our fugly cat, he’s mine.” She all but growled. Virgil rolled his eyes, pushing her away. It looked like a real, actual fight. I was kind of convinced it was a real, actual fight about who got to keep a cat. Were they breaking up or something?

“Look, I can’t be your roommate anymore, it’s not working. You keep leaving the bathroom window open, and I just can’t deal with that.” Virgil was acting all dramatic, extra as Logan would call it. The entire class was laughing, Logan included. Maybe I judged them too harshly-much like Logan did for me. 

“ _ I’m  _ the one making this friendship difficult?” Lilly shrieked. She threw her hands up in the air before settling them on her hips. “You keep on leaving you socks on the floor.” 

“Change.” Logan had a smile on his face, sending Lilly a knowing look. She huffed, but caved. 

“You keep leaving your boxers in the fridge! It makes me sick to my stomach!” Patton burst out into a loud guffaw of laughter, falling onto the floor. Lilly and Virgil still stayed in character, but a smile tugged at both their lips. I had to praise them for how well they were doing. “Like, seriously, it puts me off my breakfast.” 

“You could stand to lose a few pounds.” Virgil covered his hand with his mouth, looking away. Red covered Lilly’s pale skin-she was flushing with anger. 

“At least I’m not anorexic.” Lilly flipped her hair, smirking at Virgil. “But the point still stands that Sir Fluffybottom Esquire is mine.” 

“You know what, I have a compromise.” Virgil started. “I get the head, you get the back half.” Lilly huffed. 

“No, I get the head. You can have the butt, it matches your personality perfectly.” The class laughed again, Lilly smiling knowingly. 

“And scene.” Mr. Sanders butted (LOL) in. “Anyone else?” I raised my hand at the same time as Logan. Ooh, this would be fun.

“RAP BATTLE!” Sarvina called out, and Mr. Sanders nodded in approval. Patton made his way to the front, a big grin on his face. He reminded me of the Cheshire cat sometimes. 

“Logan versus Roman.” Patton shouted in an announcer voice, hand between us. This was intense. “FIGHT!” He retracted his arm, letting us get started. 

“Ladies, lords, and nonbinary royalty, watch me as I beat this geek and do it joyously. I’ll vanquish any villain with the gall to try to toy with me, ask the Dragon Witch, she knows the drill, you’re screwed royally!” 

“Stricken with clairvoyance, events occurred as I’d foreseen. Your verse was weak, your rapping stinks, flamboyantly employing these trisyllabic rhymes. PSSSSSSSHHHHH, I can match that easily. I'll beat you every time, so you do not want beef with me, Princey! I drown out lesser emcees when I flow there's no avoiding me. Under pressure, I rise up, holler at your buoyancy! Diadems are worn on Capita. I had this battle on lock like Attica! You're through, go home Princey, pack it up. I claimed to be the better bard, and I backed it up.” I stared with shock at Logan. I didn’t think the nerd had it in him. 

“I think it’s obvious who the winner was.” Mr. Sanders said, just as the bell rang. “Hope you all have a great weekend!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That scene Virgil and Lilly did was an almost exact replica of what a friend of mine and me did for that scene. Also, I know kids can't actually swear in school without getting in trouble-not in front of a teacher at least-but whatever. I hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? I finally updated? You better believe it, here comes another trashy chapter, brought to you by ME!!!!!!

I wasn’t excited for the weekend much. Ellie was inviting her friends over, minus Karu because they had a falling out. Lilly explained that Ellie found Karu kissing another girl, but you couldn’t rely on rumors. Instead, it was Ellie, Lilly, Sarvina, and possibly Kat. Ali’s parents were very strict and didn’t allow her to hang out much. Our parents were out of town for the weekend on a school-related business trip (AKA, a getaway weekend where they can have sex without Ellie and me complaining about how loud they were), meaning I was alone with a whole bunch of girls. 

“Hey, Lo, ready for girls weekend?” Ellie was already in her pajamas, even though it was only four in the afternoon. “Sarvina and Kat are gonna be a bit late, they have theatre practice tonight. Lilly’s coming at five, with a special someone she won’t reveal the name of. Is that alright with you?” I nodded, making myself some tea to prepare myself for the torture I would have to endure. Ellie wrinkled her nose, grabbing the cocoa. We respected each other’s decisions, even if we didn’t like them. I actually didn’t mind hanging with Ellie and her crowd-at least they accepted me for all my flaws. All of them had known each other since they were in diapers, which meant I’d known them all my life as well. Luckily, we didn’t have problems with any of them liking me, because neither Ellie nor I would tolerate that. One, because that was just too awkward. Two, because I’d known I was gay ever since the beginning of middle school. I just simply wasn’t interested in females. 

I made my way up to my room, pulling out my homework so I could work on it. I only had math homework because I was taking college level math, while the other teachers decided not to assign anything. It upset me to no end, especially when they wouldn’t give me any homework we may have later in the week. The math teacher gave us a calendar each month for what we would be doing that month. I had half the month’s homework done already, but I liked to stay ahead. It wasn’t all that challenging, to be honest. Lilly and Kat were advanced like me, taking sophomore math as freshmen. Ellie had been given the offer to switch to the advanced class, but she turned down the offer because she knew she wouldn’t be able to keep up.

At five, Lilly burst into my room, shoving a movie in my face. I was surprised to see Virgil standing shyly behind her, looking awkward. I remembered Ellie said Lilly was bringing a friend, but I didn’t expect it to be Virgil. 

“We’re watching horror movies tonight, but I did bring Big Hero Six because I know you love that movie.” Lilly tossed it at me, laughing when I fumbled and missed. “Also, Virgil and his younger sisters are here because I invited Virgil and he wanted his sisters with them. Not to mention, Elicy is just so adorable!” Lilly ran out again, leaving Virgil to stand in my doorway, looking lost. Virgil didn’t know us very well, and probably didn’t have the heart to tell Lilly the ordeal made him uncomfortable. 

“Hello Virgil.” He merely responded with a two finger salute, walking slowly into the room. “I have something I think you might like.” I went to my drawer, digging deep until I found what I wanted. I threw it in his direction, watching as he caught it effortlessly. He flipped it over, eyes lighting up. “Lilly made it for me when I still liked those bands and songs. However, I don’t much care for them anymore. I figured it should get some use.” Virgil smiled softly at me. 

“Thanks. These are some of my favorite songs.” He went back to looking it over, smile growing when he found songs he particularly liked. There were 20 songs total.

  1. Merry Christmas, Kiss My *ss by All Time Low
  2. Welcome to the Black Parade by MCR
  3. Na Na Na by MCR
  4. Teenagers by MCR
  5. The Phoenix by FOB
  6. I Don’t Care by FOB
  7. Bring Me To Life by Evanesence 
  8. Why Worry by Set it Off
  9. Bury Me by 30 Seconds to Mars
  10. Crazy=Genius by P!ATD
  11. Destroya by MCR
  12. Don’t Threaten Me With a Good Time by P!ATD
  13. Hard Times by Paramore
  14. Rap God by Eminem
  15. House of Gold by 21 Pilots
  16. Monster by Skillet
  17. Silent Scream by Anna Blue
  18. Inhale My Dong by Natewantstobattle
  19. Heavydirtysoul by 21 Pilots
  20. Weightless by Marconi Union



“Have you heard all of them before?” I asked. Virgil nodded, hugging the CD close. I grinned at him, before Ellie started shouting at the top of her lungs. 

“WE’RE HAVING PANCAKES FOR DINNER! I WILL EAT THEM ALL ON YOU IF YOU DON’T GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE! AND LOGAN, I WILL EAT ALL THE CROFTERS TOO!” I perked up at the mention of Crofters/. Sure, Lilly’s pancakes were great, but Crofters was what I lived for. Ellie couldn’t cook to save a life. Virgil seemed to sense my enthusiasm, sending me a smirk. 

“I’ll race you.” Without waiting for an answer, he took off, me chasing closely. I lived for those blueberry pancakes, no one could take them from me. They tasted even better with Crofters on them, of course. Maybe this weekend wouldn’t be terribly awful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The list of songs are all songs that I was listening to while writing for an hour straight last night. I recommend them, especially Weightless. Weightless is a song that is proven to decrease stress, anxiety, etc. by 65%. It's also illegal to drive while listening to it because it makes you drowsy. As a person with heightened anxiety, it does make you feel a lot more calm. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed even though it's trash, I'll try to post the next chapter sooner!


	8. Chapter Eight

I was texting Roman while simultaneously watching  _ Alex Strangelove. _ I was on romance binging session. I’d already watched  _ To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before _ . Sure, it was a Sunday night, and I should be sleeping, but Roman wanted to talk, and I wanted to watch romance movies. Roman was currently spamming me with details about how smitten he was with Liam and how lucky I was to know him personally. I knew all of my brothers friends pretty well. De, Liam, Chaucer, and De’s girl, Kassie. There were others, but that was the inner circle, as I liked to call them. My dad was currently sifting through some patient information while Mom was already in bed. Dad didn’t mind if De and I stayed up late, so long as our grades were okay. De had Kassie over. 

**Me to BFF <3 at 9:38 p.m**

Why don’t you just ask Liam out?

**BFF <3 to Me at 9:39 p.m**

What a brilliant idea!

Roman could be so clueless sometimes. I loved my best friend to pieces, but sometimes I didn’t understand his thought process. Nonetheless, we’d been best friends since forever, so I didn’t let it bother me. The movie ended, so I turned off my TV, padding quietly to my dad’s work office. 

“Hey pops, you almost done?” I asked quietly after giving him the three knocks signalling I was coming in. His glasses were slipping down his nose, so I pushed them up for him. I wanted to be a therapist just like him one day. I loved helping people. 

“Yeppers. What were you up to at such an hour?” 

“Watching rom-coms. De has Kassie over, didja know that?” 

“No, but it doesn’t surprise me. Anyway, what brought you over here?” My dad set his box of files down, giving me his full attention. He was so perceptive, no wonder he was great at what he did. I shrugged, not entirely sure why I was paying him a visit. Dad and I spent a lot of time together, making us pretty close. De didn’t have that connection with anyone in our family, really. He wasn’t usually home, and when he was, he was holed up in his room. “Well, do you have anyone you like?” I shrugged again. I didn’t know anyone well enough to like them, except Roman, but I didn’t like him that way. We were only friends. My dad smiled, scooting closer to me. “Didja know that I used to have a boyfriend?” I looked up at my dad in shock.

“You never told me that.” 

“It was in college, and he was my roommate. We had two different majors, mine in psychology and his in engineering.” My dad started explaining. “Though he was insightful enough to have been studying psychology. He used to give me great advice.” 

“Why did you guys break up?” 

“We went our separate ways in life. We still stay in touch, and he currently has another boyfriend. I’m going to be the best man at their wedding, once he gets the balls to propose.” I laughed with my dad, feeling better. “Oh, I have some advice for you. Eating chocolate while studying helps the brain retain new information. So I expect you to be eating chocolate while doing your homework, understood?” I nodded, a smile still on my face. “Good, great, grand, wonderful! Now get to bed, it’s almost ten. Mom would kill us if she found we were still up talking nonsense.” With that, my dad shooed me out of the room, closing the door behind me. My dad was the best dad I could ever imagine. I went back to my room, checking my phone. 

**BFF <3 to Me at 10:03 p.m**

Say, my parents are having a party next weekend. You’re invited.

**Me to BFF <3 at 10:11 p.m**

Sounds lovely. Is Monique gonna be there? She makes the best cookies.

**BFF <3 to Me at 10:12 p.m**

Of course! Her kids are coming too.

**BFF <3 to Me at 10:13 p.m**

I’ll see you at school tmmw

**Me to BFF <3 at 10:14 p.m**

Night Ro

I put my phone away, leaving it on vibrate for my alarm. I wasn’t ready to sleep just yet, but I also didn’t want to watch anymore rom-coms. Besides, I promised Roman that we’d watch  _ The Kissing Booth  _ together. To be honest, I was excited for that movie because the girl who played Ramona Quimby was in it. That girl was such an adorable child, I just wanted to eat her up! Not literally, of course. Apparently, she was also in  _ The Conjuring _ , but I wasn’t big on horror movies. I saved them for Halloween when my dad and Roman would watch them with me. De lived for anything dealing with horror, but absolutely despised Halloween because it was too kid friendly. Dad said he was just going through a stage, but he’d never liked Halloween, even when he was younger.

On Monday morning, I was tired from lack of sleep, dragging my way through classes, plastering on a smile, the works. Roman never noticed a difference, too busy ranting about Liam and how he was going to ask him out. In fact, no one noticed something was wrong until choir class. I sat down in my seat, next to the Logan guy that Roman didn’t like much. We had done voice testing, and we were both basses, along with Remy. 

“You don’t seem as happy as usual.” He pointed out matter-of-factly. “Is there something wrong?” I shook my head, though I knew that I could’ve just told him that I didn’t get enough sleep. Looking at him, though, he seemed a lot cuter than I initially thought. Maybe I did like someone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to yet another trashy chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed!


	9. Chapter Nine

Okay, so I've been going through everything I'm writing, and honestly? I don't like this fic. 

This was the very first Sanders Sides fanfic I ever wrote, and I was proud of it. 

In the beginning. 

Then everything just sort of fell apart, and I feel like I wrote this story just because I felt pressured to. Not because I liked writing it or anything. It became more of a chore, instead of being something fun. 

So, for now, this story is being discontinued. I'm not going to delete it yet. 

Maybe one day I'll come back to this, and pick up on it. For now, though, it's going to sit on the shelf and collect dust. 


End file.
